


Oups... Pardon

by Tatsu



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-06
Updated: 2017-04-04
Packaged: 2018-05-05 06:54:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 421
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5365565
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tatsu/pseuds/Tatsu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Le moment était intense, magique. Rien ne pouvait briser cet instant. Rien, vraiment ?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Version 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Encore une fois, c'est la faute du groupe Sterek's pack sur Facebook ! Je décline toute responsabilité quant aux éventuels dommages que cette fic peut causer sur vos esprits.

Stiles et Derek, comme très souvent le soir, étaient en train de faire des choses qui ne se racontent pas aux enfants. Les bouches exploraient tout ce qui leur tombait sous les lèvres, les mains caressaient, chatouillaient, effleuraient. Les doigts griffaient et pinçaient.

Les soupirs et les gémissement allaient crescendo, et il était fort heureux qu'Isaac ne vive plus au loft de Derek. Dans le cas contraire, ils n'auraient sans doute pu s'adonner aux plaisirs de la chaire aussi souvent. Car faire ça avec un loup-garou dans les parages était gênant. Mais le faire sous le toit du shérif était sans aucun doute suicidaire.

Stiles se saisit du flacon de lubrifiant pour s'en enduire les doigts et pouvoir préparer son amant. Il était temps de passer enfin à l'étape supérieure. Et contrairement à ce qu'on aurait pu croire, Derek n'était pas toujours l'actif dans leur couple. Il aimait bien aussi cette sensation de s'offrir tout entier à l'être aimé.

Après une préparation minutieuse, l'heure était venue au plus grand plaisir de ces ébats. Stiles pénétra l'antre chaude, se sentant presque trop à l'étroit dans cet étau de chaire. Il tentait d'y aller le plus doucement possible, ne voulant pas blesser son partenaire, même si ce dernier avait une capacité de régénération extraordinaire.

C'était le paradis, le Nirvana. L'un dans l'autre, unis comme s'ils ne faisaient qu'un. Plus rien ne pouvait les atteindre, rien ne pouvait les séparer.

*PROUT*

— Euh… Tu viens de péter, là ? demanda Stiles.

— Oups… Pardon…

Rien, vraiment ?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pour voir l'image qui m'a inspiré ça, c'est par ici : http://www.hostingpics.net/viewer.php?id=8107431132975410205404744291401347679190805273842n.jpg


	2. Version 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ce "chapitre" est totalement indépendant du précédent. Ils n'ont absolument rien à voir l'un avec l'autre.
> 
> En fait, on m'a souvent fait remarquer (voire un peu reproché :p ) de toujours martyriser Derek, détruisant royalement son sex-appeal. Lessa m'a même dit un jour un truc du genre "démystifie Stiles aussi de temps en temps !". Alors voilà... Pardon :p

Depuis le temps qu'ils attendaient ça. Des mois à se rendre compte de leur attirance. Des semaines à se tourner autour avant de comprendre. Des jours à tâtonner pour savoir comment s'y prendre avec l'autre. Et des heures à chercher comment se voir seul à seul, en étant sûr que personne de la meute (ou non) ne viendrait les déranger. Le moment était enfin venu. L'instant de leur premier baiser.

Stiles et Derek étaient assis l'un à côté de l'autre, se penchant lentement pour approcher progressivement leurs bouches. Dans quelques secondes, leurs lèvres se toucheraient. Et ce serait certainement fabuleux. Tous deux en étaient persuadés.

*BLURP*

C'était sans compter sur l'énorme rot qui remonta des entrailles de l'humain pour sortir de sa gorge et s'échouer dans les narines du loup-garou. Et, croyez-le, vous pouvez vous brosser les dents aussi consciencieusement que vous voulez, un renvoi de votre estomac sentira toujours aussi mauvais. Le recul de Derek à cet instant en était la preuve.

Finalement, le premier baiser attendrait encore un peu...


End file.
